CelePara Opera Company
CelePara Opera Company '(セレパラ歌劇団 ''Serepara Kagekidan) is an idol unit composed of Hibiki Shikyoin, Faruru, Sophie Hojo, Shion Todo, and Mikan Shiratama. This unit was formed in Episode 76 but officially made their Dream Theater debut in Episode 77. In Episode 79, Mikan is officially replaced with the Pamerican idol, Peyoncé, who leaves in Episode 82 due to having gotten married. Mikan and Peyoncé are officially replaced with Leona West in Episode 85. History Hibiki was looking for idols for her Dream Team. She already chose Falulu and after seeing Fuwari's character, she invited her to PriPara and trains to become a princess for Hibiki. However, after playing with the other idols, which become known as Dressing Flower, Fuwari rejected her princess training, thus making Hibiki lose hopes for Fuwari. While the other idols are happy that Hibiki lets Fuwari stay in Parajuku, she became interested in Sophie and Sion. In order to get close to them, she gives Sophie a special red pickled plum that lets her go into her cool mode for a more longer time and goes on a "date" with Sion. Aftermath, Hibiki permanently chooses Sophie and Sion for her Dream Team. When Falulu goes back to Parajuku in order to participate in the Winter Dream Idol Grand Prix, Hibiki wants to get close to her as well and pays her a visit. She was able to convince Falulu to join her Dream Team, which makes Hibiki happy. Now, Hibiki's next move is Sion and Sophy and asks them to join her Dream Team. Sion agrees to join and later on Sophie. Now, this leaves her to pick one and final member. In the following episode, Hibiki helps Mikan retrieve a scarf from the birds. Hibiki was impressed with Mikan and chooses her as the final member of the unit. The group won the Winter Dream Idol Grand Prix and because of this, PriPara is now turned into CelePara. Mikan, because of her wanting to be with Aroma, leaves the group, surprising Hibiki and she lost her interest in her while throwing her back in the baka box. Hibiki chooses Peyoncé to replace Mikan but left after getting married. In need of a final member, Hibiki remembers Reona and chooses him to become the unit's last member and competes in the Spring Dream Idol Grand Prix. The group was close to winning but Laala, the center of the opposing team, FriendAll, got to the bell first and the unit was defeated much to Hibiki's dismay. Members Winter Dream Team *Hibiki Shikyoin *Faruru *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Mikan Shiratama Spring Dream Team *Hibiki Shikyoin *Faruru *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Leona West Unit Dresses Winter Dream Team Hibiki Shikyoin *Winter Dream Parade Coord' *'Escort Cinema Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) Faruru *'Winter Dream Parade Coord' *'Pearl Ball Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) *'Faruru Wedding Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) Sophie Hojo *'Winter Dream Parade Coord' *'Pearl Ball Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) *'Sophie Cosmic Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) Shion Todo *'Winter Dream Parade Coord' *'Cinema Ball Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) *'Shion Spy Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) Mikan Shiratama *'Winter Dream Parade Coord' *'Cinema Ball Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) *'Mikan Blossom Coord' - (Episode 77), (Episode 78) Spring Dream Team Hibiki Shikyoin *'Spring Dream Parade Coord' *'Splendid Red Jet Coord' - (Episode 86) Faruru *'Spring Dream Parade Coord' *'Splendid Red Jet Coord' - (Episode 86) Sophie Hojo *'Spring Dream Parade Coord' *'Splendid Red Jet Coord' - (Episode 86) Shion Todo *'Spring Dream Parade Coord' *'Splendid Red Jet Coord' - (Episode 86) Leona West *'Spring Dream Parade Coord' *'Splendid Red Jet Coord' - (Episode 86) Songs *What a WonderPri World!! *Around・the・PriPara Land! (Shared with FriendAll) Making Theaters *Resound Revolutionary Bell! *What a WonderPri World!! Etymology Trivia *This is the first main Dream Team without a Pop-typed member. **This was until Mikan left and was replaced by Leona. *This is the first main Dream Team without Laala as a member. Gallery :''Main article: CelePara Opera Company/Image Gallery. Awards BestAunit2.png Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol Category:Dream Team Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Season 2